There are a variety of types of food processors on the market designed to mix, cut, blend, or otherwise process food.
One type of conventional food processor is commonly referred to as a blender. A conventional blender includes a container, a lid, and a rotary blade positioned at the bottom of the container. The blender also includes a base which houses a motor. When the container is placed on the base, the motor is configured to drive the rotary blade to mix, cut or blend food within the container.